The Vet
by hanyou665
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha go to the vet for Byou. But Inuyasha ends up as the patiant! Rating is for Inuyasha's mouth.
1. Default Chapter

**The Vet?**

Summary: Inuyasha goes to the vet with Kagome to find out what is wrong with their cat Byou. When they get there they find out some interesting things that they didn't know about the vet…….(Feel sorry for Inuyasha)

Ok, guys this is my second fanfic. Bear with me! This is not the first Chapter.


	2. The Beginning

Well here is another story for you guys to read. Here is it so far…Naraku is already dead and the jewel is complete so Inuyasha can finally stop bickering about finding the jewel shards. Inuyasha has been staying in Kagome's time a lot now. Miroku and Sango are married and have a kid on the way. Inuyasha or Kagome has not confessed their feelings yet (A/N HURRY UP!) Ok now on with the story…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and gang!**

* * *

**The Beginning**

"Hey Kagome, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked

"I have to go home to bring Byou to the vet. Why?" She responed

"Well I was wondering if I could come too?" He asked

"Oh. Ok, if you want to." She said and then headed in the direction of the well. Inuyasha followed

'I wonder why Inuyasha is wanting to come to my time a lot more now?' Kagome thought 'He said that it always smelled funny and he didn't like all the noise?'

Inuyasha was still trailing her stuck in his own thoughts. 'I wonder what an "Vet" is?' He thought

"Inuyasha are you coming?" An impatient 16-yr. Old girl asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." He said "Oh, Kagome what is an vet anyway?" He asked

"Oh sorry, a vet is an animal doctor." She said simply

"An animal doctor!" He practically screamed "Don't let them have me!"

"Relax, your too big to be considered a animal anyway." She said

After that was all said they both jumped into the well and ended up in the well house in the 21st century

"Well come on!" Kagome said

"I'm coming!" He yelled back "Just promise me that you won't tell that 'Vet' won't hurt me?"

"YOUR TOO BIG!" She screamed

"Alright! I get the point now." He said

Then the hanyou and miko walk up to the families shrine and walk in.

"MOM I'M HOME!" Kagome yelled

"I hear you dear." Was her answer

Then her mother walked down the stairs into view.

"Dear, remember that Byou's appointment is at 2:30 ok?"

"Yes mom."

"Oh, I see that Inuyasha decided to come too?" She guessed

"Yeah," Kagome said and proceeded to her room, Inuyasha followed

**KAGOME'S ROOM**

"So, what do you want to do until 2:30?" Kagome asked. "We have 3 hours until then."

"I don't know. What can I do?" He asked

"Well we could go shopping." She said

"Hell no! Last time I went shopping with you I ended up as a new display for tourists!" He said

"Alright than that's out. I don't know. Are you hungry?" She asked

Inuyasha thought she would never ask. "Could you make me ramen?" He asked with high hopes.

"Sure why not." She said and then headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"What kind do you want?"

"Chicken." He answered

"Alright, you can go watch TV or something while I make it." She offered

Inuyasha left and walked into the living room. He spotted some pictures of Kagome and her brother playing in the snow.

'She looks so cute.' Inuyasha thought (A/N Yeah I know what you are thinking…He never says anything like that! Oh, well live with it! IT'S MY STORY!)

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called form the kitchen.

"Coming." He said and walked back the way he came

"You better hurry up Inuyasha we have to leave in about…" She never got to finish her sentence because Inuyasha was already done and looking for Byou.

"Here kitty, kitty." Kagome said while she looked

"He's under the couch." Inuyasha pointed out

"How do you know?" She asked and headed in the direction of the couch

"My nose." He said simply

"Oh." She said feeling embarrassed that she had not thought of that herself.

She picked up the cat and put him in a cat carrier

"Let's go before we are late." She said as they headed out the door.

**The Vet's Office**

"Byou!" A nurse called out

Then an older looking vet walked out and approached the small group.

"You're not the vet that we usually see." Kagome said

"Yes, I am doctor Miki. The vet you usually see is sick today." He said. He than looked over at Inuyasha and said

"I see that you got a big dog here." Mr. Miki said,

"Is there something wrong with your eyes sir?" Kagome asked

"There is nothing wrong with my eyes." He answered "You have probably come to get him nudered."

Inuyasha knew what that meant even if he wasn't from this time period. And that wasn't a good thing.

Inuyasha whimpered and ducked behind Kagome.

"Here let me take him back for you." Mr. Miki said while dragging Inuyasha to the back

Kagome sat there in shock. 'How could you not see Inuyasha was a person?' She was so dazed that she didn't see the poor hanyou being pulled into the back.

* * *

Well what do you think? POOR INUYASHA!

Review!


	3. Under the Knife

Author: Hello, here is another chapter to my great story!

Inuyasha: YOU CALL THIS A GREAT STORY!

Author: Well yeah, why do you have a problem with it?

Inuyasha: HELL YEAH, how would you like it if you got your balls cut off?

Author: Well I don't know, because I don't have any balls to cut off

Inuyasha: You better have Kagome save me or else!

Authoress: Or else what?

Inuyasha: I won't be in any more of your stories!

Authoress: Your mean! runs off crying

Inuyasha: Works everytime

Authoress: What did you say? -

Inuyasha: Nothing

Authoress: Walks up holding a knife and clippers

Inuyasha: I take it back! Your story is great! PLEASE DON'T FIX ME! Runs off whining holding his balls

Authoress: Now that works every time! Ok on with the story! Oh I forgot the Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters pout yada, yada, ok done!

* * *

Chapter 3: Under the Knife

Inuyasha kept whimpering and whining while he was being dragged to the end of his "future"

"Don't be scared puppy, it won't hurt that much." Dr. Miki said

'Won't hurt that much!' Inuyasha thought 'How would you like it if I cut off your balls!'

The Doctor put a leash around Inuyasha's neck and tied it to the bottom of a bed.

"Now you stay here and be a good doggie." Dr. Miki said

"HEY DUMBASS!" Inuyasha yelled

"Who said that?" Dr. Miki asked "Just my imagination I guess." He said while walking out the door.

"Holy shit this guy is blind and has hearing problems. Kagome you better get me out of this or I swear I will kill you! That is if I can still walk at straight line!" He said to himself

**KAGOME**

"How can someone be that dumb? I mean Inuyasha is way too big to be considered a dog!" Kagome said

"OH CRAP! I need to get him out of there! He won't be too happy with me if I get his balls cut off!" Kagome said while rushing up to the desk. "I need to get back there!" Kagome yelled

"Owners are not allowed back there until the operation is done." The nurse said

"But they took my Boyfriend back there to get him fixed!" Kagome said again

"How could a doctor mistake a person to be a dog?" The nurse asked

"He has long hair and wears fake dog ears." Kagome answered

"Oh, so that big dog was your boyfriend?" She asked

"Yes, can I go and get him now? He won't be too happy if he got fixed."

"Go ahead."

Kagome pushed through the door only to find that Inuyasha was leashed up to a pole in the operating room!

"INUYASHA!" She yelled

"Kagome! Get me outa here!" Inuyasha yelled back. Then the Doctor walked in and gave Inuyasha a shot, he was then out cold!

"Oh, SHIT!" She tried to push the door open but it was locked. "Inuyasha hold on!"

* * *

Well did you like? I know it is kinda short but I just updated my other storyand working on another. Bear with me please! I need reviews!


	4. Do I Still Have Them?

Well here is my third and final chapter to this story! I did intend it to be short.. HOPE YOU LIKE!

* * *

Chapter 3: Do I still have them?

"Oh, SHIT!" Kagome practically screamed "INUYASHA!"

At hearing this, the doctor looked over at the door to see Kagome beating on it.

"She must want to watch." He said while turning away from her and putting the poor hanyou on the bed.

Then the nurse came in and opened the door for Kagome and went to talk to the doctor.

"Doctor this is the girls boyfriend! He just wears fake dog ears and lets his hair grow out." The nurse explained.

"While the nurse and doctor talked Kagome walked over to the knocked out hanyou.

"Inuyasha please wake up." She said

"Don't worry, he should be up in about 2 hours. He won't be able to feel anything 'down there' though until tomorrow." The nurse explained

"Oh, thank you so much!" Kagome said "Could you please help me get him to my car though?" She asked

"Yes," The nurse said, than whispered into Kagome's ear "I can now see why you didn't want him fixed." She said

Kagome blushed. "Thanks."

When they finally got the hanyou into the car. Kagome sped off in the direction of the house. When she got there she made sure no one was watching her. She used her miko energy to pick him up and put him on her bed.

Inuyasha woke up about an hour and a half later. Kagome knew this when she heard a scream.

"MY BALLS WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?" Inuyasha screamed

"They are in a jar in my car." Kagome explained. She could at least have a little fun with him until he regained the felling back in his lower area.

"YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A GUY?" He asked

"You are not a guy you are a dog!" She yelled back

"Than can a dog do this?" He asked while getting up and kissing her on the lips sweetly.

"ahhh," was all Kagome could do before Inuyasha was licking her bottom lip begging for entrance. She moaned and gave him what he wanted.

They pulled back for air. "So can a dog do that?" He asked again

"No." She whispered

"Now that I know the truth…" He said

"Know the truth about what?" She asked

"I still have my nads." He said simply

"I know." She said "So you have your felling back?"

"Yes." He said

Kagome was about to get up but was pulled back into a tight embrace

"What are you doing?" She asked

"I almost lost my ability to take you." He said

"You don't mean…" She started

"Exactly." He answered

"……"

"Kagome will you be my mate?" He asked so sweetly that no one could resist

Kagome just nodded. Inuyasha moved so that he was on top of her and started to kiss down her neck, to the spot where he would put his mark. He licked and nipped at is and then brought his fangs to her skin and bit down.

Kagome gasped and then moaned. Inuyasha continued this while starting to remove her clothes. She was doing the same. How long he had waited to do this! He finally removed her shirt and was working on her skirt. By the time he had gotten the skirt removed fully Kagome had taken off all of his clothes soon they were both naked in Kagome's bed. Luckally no one was home! Inuyasha brought his cock to the her entrance and thrust into her. She screamed and then moaned. Inuyasha grasped her hips and brought them closer to his body and thrust even deeper into her.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. Sweat covered they bodies as they kept this up for about another hour before getting dressed again and climbing into bed and falling asleep.

"AHHHHHHHH!" They heard someone scream. They both fell out of bed and hit the ground hard

"What in the hell!" Inuyasha said

"What are you too doing in the same bed?" Kagome's mother asked

"We weren't doing anything mom! We still have our clothes on!" Kagome responded

"Sorry then." Kagome's mother said

"It's ok mom." Kagome said

"So hunny when are you and Inuyasha going back to the feudal era?" Her mother asked

"We were planing on leaving this afternoon." Kagome said

"Well it is already 3:00 in the afternoon!" Her mother responded

"WHAT!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome yelled "We have to get going then." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha rushed after the door. They got to the well house and jumped into the old well and ended up in the feudal era.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo had been waiting the whole time for them to return.

"Where have you guys been?" Sango asked

"Or what have you guys been doing?" Miroku added with a lecherous grin.

"YOU SICK PERVERT!" Kagome yelled at him.

Shippo decided to join in on the conversation and say something interesting..

"INUYASHA MATED WITH KAGOME!" He screamed

THE END!

* * *

I know what you are thinking... YOU CAN'T END IT THERE!...Well think again I DID! I hope that you enjoyed it! REVIEWS!


End file.
